Délirium tremens II
by Noweria
Summary: Si vous étiez un ado sorcier dopé aux hormones et aux playwitch et que vous atterrissiez dans le monde innocent et naïf de Legolas... Honnêtement. Vous leur montreriez LA voie, n'est-ce pas? Attention pétage de neurones!


**Note **: Vous n'y croyiez pas? Vous pensiez que j'étais tombée si bas que je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin? Si! J'ai même creusé pour parvenir à ce résultat! Voici donc une suite de situations, dans lesquelles Harry Potter rencontre le seigneur des anneaux...

C'est un monstrueux délire, si vous rencontrez de l'elfique sachez que ce n'est pas du véritable elfique, c'est juste pour augmenter par le fond la débilité profonde de cet... OS.

**Tania-Sama** et **Misty'Line **y ont contribué, merci à elles!

Si vous, chers lecteurs avez des idées, je publierais une suite!

Ah oui :

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Pardon Tolkien, pardon JKR... Et pardon aux jeux Parker et à Leiji Matsumoto, sans oublier le groupe Pfizer, à Kodak, Paul Baran, la racaille de mon lycée, Vâtsyâyana, l'inventeur du poker et Eugène Perma.

**Rating **: M (oui oui)

**Pairing **: Ça part dans tous les sens...

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

**Delirium Tremens II**

_(Le retour qu'on attendais pas qu'il est quand même là)_

/

Bon alors Legolas je vais t'apprendre à jouer au combat de pouces mais tu va voir ca se joue sans les pouces...

/

**"Mhfgh mffff ghfmghf!" **

**"Legolas pas la bouche pleine je t'ai dit..."**

/

_"Hey tu connais la blague de "tire mon doigt" Aragorn?" _

_"Non c'est quoi?" _

_"... Tire mon doigt ... =D"_

/

"Vous... vous vous déguisez en lapins géants avec ces culottes-ficelles pour la nouvelle année?"

"Mais oui, mais oui, Elrond, je vous assure... Harry t'as l'appareil photo?"

/

**"Ha j'vais mettre mon doigt dans ton nombril, Legolas!"**

**"Mais c'est pas mon nombril ça!"**

**"C'est pas mon doigt non plus!"**

**"On m'aurais menti ?"**

/

_"vous avez internet en terre du milieu?"_

_"Non"_

_"La bière?"_

_"Non"_

_"Les baraput?"_

_"Non"_

_"Vous avez quoi alors?"_

_"Des culs d'enfer ... "_

/

"Ehenïé! Ehénïé!"

"Mais non Arwen, Harry m'a dit que c'était pas "le mauvais trou" je t'assure!"

/

**"Yossssh Legolas! J'vai teuber ta lune jusqu'a ske tu vibe sur mon nom en si bémol!"**

**"Plaît-il?"**

**"Une coutume pour dire bonjour... réponds juste oui"**

**"Ah? Euh oui..."**

/

_"C'est quoi cette pilule bleue?"_

_"Un bonbon au caramel Aragorn."_

_"J'adore le caramel!"_

_"... ... =D"_

/

- Comment tu appelles ce livre déjà ?

- Le kamasutra... c'est un jeu de mime super sympa je t'assure.

/

**"Déjà la troisième fois que vous fautez dans les murs de Fondcombe, en brisant un objet de grande valeur! Je suis obligé de vous punir!"**

**"Pardon Seigneur Elrond..."**

**"Évidement puisque vous êtes différents, et que vous m'avez prévenus, je vais vous punir selon votre coutume... Je dois baisser mon pantalon c'est bien ça?"**

/

_"Mais Seigneur qu'est-ce? On dirait un sexe masculin dans une matière étrange et..."_

_"M'enfin Legolas mais quel pervers tu es! toujours à voir le sexe partout! c'est un appareil de massage, tourne-toi je vais te montrer..."_

/

"Je ne comprends pas, comment ais-je pu perdre huit fois de suite à ce jeu? "

"Les règles tu poker, Legolas... allé retire la feuille de vigne..."

"Ça bat quatre as, un double deux?"

"Ferme la, Ron"

/

**- Aïe, je me suis fait mordre par un serpent!**

**- Attends je vais te sucer le venin..**

**- Harry c'est au doigt que je me suis fait mordre **

**- Je sais mais je m'échauffe la...**

/

_"Harry! Mais que fait-tu avec cette baguette dans... dans le... que vont penser les autres?"_

_"La même chose de toi quand tu joues à "devine où j'te met le doigt" avec Aragorn?"_

_"Fait beau hein?"_

_"Ouais"_

/

"Non! la préparation qui me permettrait de survivre! Tu l'as renversée!"

"Oh ben zut alors... c'est tombé pile sur mon entrejambe... heureusement que j'ai pas de pantalon... va falloir lécher Legolas...comme si ta vie en dépendait..."

/

**Harry : "Hey on a réussi à fabriquer un twister, on va pouvoir jouer!"**

**Legolas : "Bouche sur sexe? main droite sur fesse gauche? c'est quoi ces règles de jeu?"**

**Harry : "ah au fait, manque de budget, je fais le tapis..."**

/

_"Ici, des milliards d'années d'étoiles nous contemplent, tel Gil-Galad et son armée d'or, autant que la belle Elbereth..."_

_"Ça me rapelle Albator..."_

_"Qui?"_

_"P'tin la honte tu connais pas albator!"_

/

" Qu'est-ce que ... Ronald vous pouvez m'expliquer ?"

" Bah Harry a fait ce que vous lui aviez demandé, c'est réussi non ? "

" Quand j'ai dit une réunification et un rapprochement des membres de la communauté de l'anneau je ne pensais pas à ... ça"

"Ah bah une partouz y a pas mieux pour l'unification des membres"

/

**"trölan, mes cheveux tombent, je crois... c'est facheux..."**

**"Demande-lui de péter..."**

**"Plaît-il?"**

**"Nan laisse tomber, Legolas"**

/

À VOUS! ;)


End file.
